Genevieve Fitzwilliam X George Doyle
by livainia
Summary: Aubrey has a sister? yes he does and her name is Genevieve and it seems she happens to have a little crush on George
1. Chapter 1

i am genevieve Fitzwilliam daughter of Sir Darius and Lady Rose Fitzwilliam what you didnt know that they had a daughter, i didnt quite think you would. I am a year older than Aubrey , and i am currently attending school in lutetia. I like aubrey am skilled in magic, but also like aubrey i like a challenge i am currently studying different sciences in order to better connect them with magic.I heard from mother that Aubrey and George are going to be coming looks like i will get to spend sometime with two of my favorite boys. Since Caroline has started at the college we have become really good friends, and she has told me how much she likes Aubrey, but i guess i couldnt be one to talk. I guess it is high time to get onto more important matters such as my classes and the arrival of George and Aubrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day the boys arrive, and i had just finished my classes for the day. I had invited Caroline to come along but she had a lecture this afternoon.I wasnt wasting anytime as i rushed towards the hotel. I hear screaming and imediatly run up the stairs to find George and Aubrey fighting another one of the zombies. They seem to be popping up every where lately it is truely quite odd ive watched a few myself and tried to help them magically, but it was impossible there was nothing to fix just an empty shell. "Aubrey Fitzwilliam and George Doyle you havent even gotten your bags to your room and you have already found trouble, what ever am i going to do with you boys" Aubrey looked at me and said " you sound like mother now quit fooling about and help us get him restrained" i laughed and watched for another moment as the struggled with the poor man as i worked out a spell then he is bound in ropes." Aubrey why couldnt you have done that yourself?" i ask and i see him look to george for him to say something."Your on your own old man i have nothing and im not gonna lie to your sister because i have a feeling she already knows" Aubrey then looked at me as if asking ' do you know?' " ive known since it happened dear brother i can feel it and i can now see it physically your deteriorating because of your 'condition' you may have fooled mom and dad but you should have known better to think you could fool me" I was hopping Aubrey would have told me on his own at some point, but i couldnt let this go on much longer i want to help him and i cant do that without talking to him about it. I would have figured Aubrey would have had something to say asking how i knew or he would have at least attempted to deny it but he didnt he just walked over and hugged course i hugged him back he is my brother and he needs my help. " i am going to play mother again, why did you do it Aubrey" i watched as Aubrey was trying to decide exactly what he was going to tell me , but my attention was then turned on George when he said " I tried to tell him it was a bad idea to be honest i thought i had lost him the night it happened im sorry Gene you have to see him like this im sorry I have to see him like this i should have done something" George can always find some way to turn thing onto himself no matter what its not quite that he feels so much guilt for it , its more of the fact that the blame doesnt get put onto someone else to save someone else the guilt. "George when Aubrey sets his mind to something he isnt going to let anyone tell him no it wouldnt have mattered who was there with him it wouldnt have changed anything" George laughed "Aye you have that right"

Aubreys point of view

Im glad my sister knows this could make things a lot easier and maybe she could help me. I havent seen her in a while and its nice to see her here happy. she knows my secret but i suppose thats fair considering i already knew hers. I just sat watching her and george talking not wanting to inturrupt. i had already known but a year previously my sister had admitted to me that she likes george. I personally think it would be a great match they would be good for each other and our father would definitely approve. i understand why she wouldnt tell him its like me and my feelings for Caroline. i have been trying for a while to get geroge to tell me if he likes her or not without being so out right about it but with him it seems almost impossible. george spends his time going after girls most of whom wouldnt give him the time of day then there is my sister that is right there and to most it is obvious she likes him, but of course george isnt going to see it. I hate to see my sister in such a position to be honest watching him flirt with several girls and her just standing there acting like there isnt anything wrong but i know there is. when it comes to the girls that actually do like him george can be a little thick. after giving it some thought i know what i am going to tell my sister so here goes " i wanted to explore death magic find out something new i thought i could be the person to change things and push the boundaries of death magic" she nodded what else could she do ,but then she found something to say " well you pushed something alright is all i can say just dont do something like that again we'll have to work on your condition but im not quite sure about how much can be done about it " i nodded in understanding i knew this ive been trying to fix this since it happened.

time skip

we were out wandering the streets of lutetia and my sister had wondered off to get something for her apartment, and i have come to the conclusion im going to ask george out right and see what he says " George i have a question for you?" he turns to look at me and asks " what would that be old man?" he was of course eating when wasnt he " do you like my sister?" He just looked at me for a moment kind of a blank stare for a second i thought he had turned into a zombie " Now why would i like your sister they way we were raised she might as well be my sister too may i ask what brought about this question? let me guess she likes a total git" he set himself up for that "yea you could say so " he just nodded and shrugged "what can you do that seems to be the type all girls like" i couldnt help myself " if that were the case you would be surrounded by girls" he looked momentarily shocked "did you just call me a git? why?" and here proves my point that george can be thick. " figure it out yourslef" and right after i said that i saw my sister walking quickly in the direction of her apartment she had heard the whole conversation talking to her and making sure she is ok will have to wait until later i cant just leave george.


	3. Chapter 3

Genevieves point of view

I dont know why it hurt more than any other time i should be used to it by now im not sure why i care at all but i do. The fact is thiss time he said it , it wasnt implied he right out said he didnt like me at least Aubrey had some fun. i live in the same apartment building as Caroline and Ophelia , Caroline being the only other person that knows besides Aubrey i am waiting on her to return home from her classes. she didnt even knock but to be honest she didnt even really have to " whats wrong mum said you came up early looking for me alomst crying " i told her what happened it hurt telling just as much as it had when it happend " Aubrey shouldnt have asked him" i dont know about that "to be honest Caroline im happy he did because now i know and maybe i can get over it the whole thing was stupid in the first place ." i walked over and laid down on the couch the only thing i feel upto at the moment is a nap " gene its not stupid and no Aubrey shouldnt have said anything , and he could still like you what guy in his right mind would actually tell his friend that he liked his sister" she tried to reason with me but she wasnt helping at the moment " dont try to get my hopes up that never ends well" i rolled over on the couch and she had gotten up and left not saying a word understanding i wanted to be alone.

Aubrey point of view  
george and i were still exploring just walking around enjoying the peace until Caroline walked up and thumped me in the back of the head. "What was that for?" she didnt say a word she just sent me a glare that seemed to eat a hole in what little bit was left of my soul and i knew she knew and she started to shake her head at me in shame. "we need to talk" and i was dragged off beore i could say anything else. i got the whole lecture and now that is something else im going to have to work on fixing while im here" since im going to be splitting up some of the jobs i may just have to put those two upto going thtough tombs and grave yards together.

time skip genevieves point of view  
As requested by Bertie we started looking through his past at the church containing the hart of gold the place is amazing. we were soon offerd to see the heart chamber and there sat a nun holding the heart of gold you could feel the magic and serenity of the room. we had started to continue on with our tour when we heard a scream we ran back to the chamber to find the heart gone we imediatly heard screeming and rushed back to the main part of the building the men who had taken the heart we getting away ounce they had noticed we were following the they started shooting . before i knew it george had grabed me and dragged me to the floor with him. george had his arm around me as we waited and i knew my face was bright red, it had gone unnoticed as he had brought me back up off the floor with him as the shooting stopped he grabbed my hand and we had started to run after the with Aubrey. There was nothing we could do we werent fast enough they had gotten into a car and drove off , i guess that is another problem to be solved. we had stoped and the front of the church trying to catch our breath george and i were still holding hands, and Aubrey had noticed i could tell because he was smirking. ounce we had caught our breath we had decided to get some dinner there was nothing we could do about the heart at the moment any way. That pland had crashed and burned as we were taken to be questioned at the police department ounce we gave our statements we continued on with our dinner plan. ounce we were seated and ordered our food we had to decide what we were gonna do. " George i am going to send you and Gene out so you can work on Berties problem , i am going to send Caroline out looking for Dr. Romiler at some point but fist we are gonna start with the heart and try to find where it went. The three of us will come back together to finish things up through the rest of the trip" george looked congused and he looked at me like 'can that be made simpler' i then said "so baisicly we are going to do a bit of informational work on our own tomorrow all of us then we are going to use that information on the rest of the trip "  
george had finally got it and said "At least some one her speaks albionish" we all laughed at that. after we had finished dinner we had gone out seprate ways as i headed to my apartment. I could not get what happened today out of my head especially the part with george.

Aubreys point of view  
we were now back at the hotel we were both about ready go to bed but george had something to say " I figured out what you said to me earlyer" I had a smirk on my face i thought he had especially whe i seen him with my sister earlyer today "and what would that happen to be?" george looked at me not believeing that i was going to make him explain " that im a total git and your sister likes me" well at least he had gotten the message. " what does it really matter now george you already said you dont like her i only said that because she is my sister and i knew she would be upset" george stared at the wall think about what he was going to say next and i was in fact willing to wait " Ok i do like your sister who wouldnt but i wasnt going to tell my best mate that you being her brother and all when you asked me i thought you had caught on to me not that you were asking for her. i seen her walk off and i elt bad that she had heard i would have gone ater her if it wernt for you" well, well, well we have a confession. i feel like we are back at the police department being questioned again, but im the one doing the questioning " i had almost done the same , and thats why caroline hit me you know because i had asked you and she was sitting in her apartment alone and miserable" i could tell George was looking a little ashamed as he walked to his bed room door he turned back to me and said "what can i say they are women and they are complicated" he had gone in and shut the door beore i could say another word. Hopefully things go well between them tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

genevieves point of view  
i was on my way to the boys appartment to meet up with george seems like we have some grave hunitng to do. when i walked in him and aubrey were eating well george was at least aubrey wasnt doing so well due to his condition. " hello so how are my boys this morning" i said while reaching over to steal a piece of georges toast. "we are doing well but i do believe that toast was mine" i took another bite of the toast and made a face at him " yea well you can get over it. aubrey how is the deterioration of your body doing" aubrey glared at me this time "you make it sound as if it is something to be enjoyed. i can hardley eat i am weak my magical abilities are draining me and i started to loose my hair this morning" i immediately felt bad for using such a joking demenor on a such a serious topic " im sorry dear brother i was just trying to lighten the mood a bit." his glare sotened and he said "sorry gene its just that im getting worse and i dont know what to do about it" i nodded my head in fell amongst the three of us as george finished his breakfast. when george finished he said "i dont know about you old man but im ready to tackle the day gene and i have graves to look at."  
timeskip  
the task of learning about berties family tree wasnt going to be the easyest part of our trip by any means. you would thinkk the royal families would be better documented but unfortunatley for us that is not the case. ounce we were in the tombs it was time to start mtching names dates and the like and do the rest of the research on them later. george and i had been walking when he grabbed my hand i was certainly surprised by this but i wasnt going to protest. george then pointed to a grave stone with his other hand and said "seems to me here would be a good place to start." we have to start all the way before gallia became a republic and that isnt going to be the easiest thing to do. "i suppose so. this is gonna be a lot harder than i thought. durning this time there was a lot of confusion with the royal family blood line. there were people who were presumed to be dead but were still alive undocumented children unrecorded deaths. im sorry to say but i dont think bertie is gonna get what he is looking for especially if he wants us to look into such hectic times." george turned me around to face him and he gave me a look and said "since when were you so into history and how do you know some of these things its not exactly common knowledge alot of things like that were of course kept a secret."being the cousin of the crown prince does have its perks every ounce in a while "i hear alot of it from bertie and i like history because we can look back on it and learn from past mistakes and without history there can be now future." george was smiling "ive always been a history person and i agree with that statement. if bertie is telling you stories then why are we here." excellent observational skills,but the family blood line isnt really what were looking for. "bertie doesnt know the whole thing himself he just knows a few things here and there. we are looking at the disease though. we need to find out how often it has occred and how many generations it can skip and so on." the whole idea finally dawned on george "now i understand you are right this isnt going to be easy well i guess we ought to get moving you take this half of the tomb ill take the other half to start taking rubbings."  
time skip  
covering the whole tomb had taken alot longer than had been expected, it was round about lunch time now. "well i believe we ought to go get something to eat."george then looked at me and said " well that was backwards usually im the first to suggest food." i giggle slighly at the comment. its true when it comes to food george is right there on top of things. "well im hungry so get over it im sure you will be the one to suggest dinner" george started laughing. "would you have expected anything less. there is a small cafee a little ways up the street we could stop for lunch at."  
time skip  
we were sitting at our table waiting on out meals to be delivered, and there was an awkward silence between us. we sat there a few moments longer before george spoke " im sorry about yesterday" what would george have to be sorry for or at least for what he had known about. "what are you talking about george" george let out a sigh " yesterday i said i didnt like you and you were upset about it so im apologizing" i looked at george in disbelief " george that is nothing to be sorry for you cant help that , and about some of the events of today and yesterday dont start something because i was a little upset." a that moment a waiter had arrived with our food we both quickly thanked him before he left for the next table. i was determined to occupy myself with my food and not look up at george. " im not trying to start something because you got upset i told aubrey i didnt like you becuase i didnt know what else to tell him hes your brother and i didnt exactly think he would have been thrilled. i was wrong on that matter actually. i really do like you gene and i have for a while i just never thought you liked me." i snorted slightly at the last comment and said "according to every one else i have made it dreadfully obvious." george was smiling when i looked up and started smiling myself "and of course i being completely oblivious was actually hoping we could count this as a first date." i started giglinng "come one gene whats so funny about it something wrong with it" when i had finally calmed myself i said "sorry, and of course there is nothing wrong with it i just thought it funny that our first date was mostly spent in a tomb with dead people" thats when george started laughing "now theres a story, but hows about this when things around here calm down ill take you on a real second date and i might actually ask this time" i started laughing again as well " well thats settled i guess , but with as much fun as we are having i think we are gonna have to head back to the apartment before caroline and aubrey come looking for us." we had soon left the restaurant and started waling up the street towards the apartment george had his arm rapped around me and we were laughing and joking the whole way.

aubreys pov  
caroline had just arrived and we were both waiting for gene and george to arrive." i do hope things go well for them gene seemed pretty upset yesterday evening" i hadnt told caroline about what george had said to me last night and i mentally slapped myslef "i know it will go well becasue last night george had told me he liked gene." carolines mouth fell open slightly before she spoke " you mean you didnt tell me gene is my best friend and i have spent part of the day worrying about it and you didnt tell me. thats great news ive been hoping those two would eventually get together shortly after i met gene and found out about it." she then proceeded to thump me in the back of the head " i deserved that" she smirked and said "i know" i had gotten up from the couch to look out the window to see if i could spot gene and george anywhere. " speak of the devils and they shall appear come look at this" caroline got up and looked out the window she clapped her hands in excitement. there were gene and george walking down the street laughing and george had his arm around her. i could only hope that caroline and i would look as happy as those two one day. i resumed my place on the couch to look as if i had seen nothing and wait for them to enter the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

genevieves pov

george still had his arm around me as we walked into the apartment gaining a smirk from aubrey and a giggle from caronline. "not a word" i said as george and i sat down. "we got the rubbings from the tomb thats as far as we got today tommorrw we are going to go talk to some local historians check out some musiums and libraries" that sounded like a reasonable plan to get things done. " you can do that tommorrw george but i need to borrow my sister tomorrow we have found the old magical department at the university i want to go check it out." well there goes another day with george "ill help you look aubrey but i really dont think there is much left to find in that old building it hasnt been used for anything but storage for years" i fear for aubrey he could die from all this. there may not be anything we can do about it no one has bothered with death magic for years its dangerous and to have your soul being ripped from your body isnt something easiely cured "its worth a shot gene we can only hope" i nodded at this and then the room fell silent caroline looked confused but she wasnt going to question anything. "what did you find out about ."we all looked at caroline expectantly and she said "i couldnt find much no one knows why or where he went when he left" well then "we didnt make much progress today but its a start, but i do believe you girls should be heading home." said aubrey. i dont think so our work isnt done yet " im not going home yet i want to check out that marchmain movement tonight ." i said. " ill admit im currious gene but i dont think its top priority now." what is wrong with aubey how could he not want to see this. "well im going whether you go or not i happen to believe they have something to do with the disappearance of the heart of gold." i got up and started to gather my things "your not going alone you girls head back to your aprtments and change meat us at the bridge." i smiled in triumph as i walked out the door with caroline.  
time skip  
we were both in my apartment getting dressed for the protest. "so gene what happened with you and george today." i told the her about the date and how our time in the tomb went "well thats great gene i knew you two would end up together" im happy we did "finally." ounce we were dressed we headed out to go meet the boys.

aubreys pov  
ounce the girls left i was curious as to what went on today. "so you and my sister finally you both took your dear sweet time." george looked at me and said "i wouldnt have taken that dear sweet time if i knew she had liked me." i would still like to know how george never noticed gene she made it obvious. "as obvious as she could be i would love to know how you didnt know, and id also like to know how you hid it from me that you liked her you never get anything past me." george was now sitting on the couch eating a cake of course he was eating " ive hidden plenty of things aubrey you of course didnt know about them and i cant help it when it came to gene i was oblivous." hes hidden things from me well then but i guess he is entitled to it. " i guess we better get going so we can meet the girls" we both got up and started out the door "we cant have them out there alone we dont know could happen to them"


End file.
